


Wherever here is

by zianourrystory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourrystory/pseuds/zianourrystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsession is defined as the dominance of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire....or a person...sometimes it goes too far</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue – Wherever Here Is

It’s dark. It is so so dark.

Not because it’s nighttime. No, its not nighttime; at night there are stars, small glimmers of light offering hope; keeping the darkness at bay, keeping the nightmares at bay. This blindfold offers no comforts, I can feel my skin crawl from the cold sweats because all my fears and anxieties are clawing at my chest.

It’s feels like been 3 days, but if I want to be truthful to myself I don’t know how long I have been here wherever here is I am so fucking scared that I will never find out how long I have been here, because finding out means I survived, find out means someone found me.

A distant clank of a metal door bangs in the distant, I start to shiver uncontrollably god I want to throw up I never thought this would happen to me, but I guess life is full of surprises. Even bad ones.

Footsteps echo all around; a fear like none other I have ever felt starts to slick and slide itself all over my body, it is a black oil that is slow moving but impossible to get off. Its black tar, paralyzing and deadly.

A disembodied whisper floats from somewhere in the room “Ah I see you are awake” fuckfuckfuck Why do I always get so wrapped up in my thoughts, Louis is always saying thats the reason why I am always missed parts of conversations and getting teased about it. A burning ache starts to develop in my chest thinking about Lou that builds way too fast; I try so hard to suppress it, but think about any of the boys just makes me hurt inside fuckfuckfuck I can feel the tears starting to form. I gasp for air in a futile effort to dull the pain. It doesn’t help one bit.

“How are you today?” I feel his rough hand grace up my arm and my needs to throw up what little I have in my stomach doubles whyfuckwhyfuckwhyfuckicant- he yanks my head back, making the back of my neck bend in a weird way against the chair I have been strapped to since I got here wherever here is I cry out. I gasp for air as a few tears slip out. I am so hungry, tired, and everything hurts; and all I want is to see my boys. I want him to stop touching me. I want the boys.

“I asked you a question, you little sodding idiot” The strong pungent odor of onions and whiskey fills my immediate space as the asshole talks directly into my face. I gag; I am so close to throwing up on myself. Again. It will be the third time since I have been here wherever here is. 

I feel more tears falls. The tar that is my fear has be completely crippled me I want my boys his hand is petting my hair. I keep gasping for air; but none of the aches lessens, none of the pain dulls, none of the torment vanishes, and none of the fear quells.

The whispering voice returns “Well, are you going to respond?” He licks my ear, and it’s just too much for me. I gag again, this time around though, I throw up a bit; and the asshole quickly covers my mouth with a hand, making the throw up stay in my mouth, I start crying harder. It’s just too much for me.

He starts to massage my throat slowly making me swallow my own sickness, I start sobbing and whimpering complete. It’s just too much for me.

My throat hurts so much, all I can do is whisper “Please…please…just let me go….I-I-I won’t say anything…please”

“But you are so fun to play with, why would I let you go” I can feel the truth behind his words and I start sobbing hard.

“Please…please…please”

“I will be back late with some food for you; if you are good I will even let you have a full glass of water”

As I hear him walk away, the echoing footsteps and the metal door bang; I can’t stop the tears from falling anymore, I know that the sick bastard is just playing with me, making me loss complete control over myself but what can I do 

As the foul stench of onion and whiskey start to leave the air around me, I decide to do the only thing that has kept me sane since I got here wherever here is I start to hum Moments, wishing I could be back with my boys.


	2. A Passing Comment

“Louis…Louis…Lou, please turn around I need to change the gauze on your hand”  
  
Louis turns away from the window, giving Eleanor the same blank mask he has been wearing for the last three days. It takes a second for her to even recognize the love of her life. The louis Tomlinson that she fell in love with, the beautiful boy with the grey blue laughing eyes, has vanished and he has been replaced with a homunculus, a body with no soul, no emotions, and no life.  
  
Louis lifts up his bandaged hand, offering it to his girlfriend, his robotic moves are  are clearly making his girlfriend uncomfortable but he can’t help the stiffness in his body. He also really wants to thank her for staying with him since all of this happened, but he doesn’t care at the moment not when such an important part of himself is missing and possibly in danger.... _maybe even worse._  
  
“It’s looking better, still really swollen around the knuckles though” Eleanor lifts Louis’ hand to her lips and gives the heavily bruised knuckles a light kiss.  
  
“Hmmm” Is all that comes out of Louis, no reaction comes from the loving gesture Eleanor has just performed.  
  
Eleanor sighs and finishes wrapping up Louis’ injured hand and walks towards the kitchen “How about a cuppa?”  
  
The brunette turns to find that her boyfriend is once again standing by the huge panoramic window that gives a perfect view of the entrance of the apartment complex, just staring and waiting, waiting for someone to walk through the entrance of the complex.  
  
Eleanor is finding it hard to belief that this is the same boy she fell in love with. The boys like to make the comment all the time at interviews, that when the members of One Direction were not all together, they all felt a little weird, like they were missing a limb. Everyone thought it was a clever joke the boys made up to amuse people, and to help them excuse certain behavior they wanted to get away with. But Eleanor can clearly see that the comment was not meant as a joke at all, and she can plainly see it is starting to affect Louis, the Doncaster boy has been acting off the last three days, not to mention the episode he had a day ago, which resulted in his injured and swollen hand.  
  
Eleanor brings Louis a cup of his favorite Yorkshire tea, and sets it down on the table; the brunet barely acknowledges the cup.  
  
“Louis we need to go soon we have to meet Paul and the other boys soon”  
  
At the mention of Paul, Louis’ face turns in a murderous scowl and a growl comes out, a growl is that unnatural, Eleanor is startled when her boyfriend grabs the teacup on the table and flings it towards the wall; the resounding crash of porcelain against drywall can be hear all over the room, a deafening silence blankets the room following the crash.  
  
Eleanor can say that yes, Louis Tomlinson is a bit crazy, out of all of the members of One Direction, the Doncaster native is the most probable to act in a chaotic way. But this…this is not the controlled chaos Louis is known for. This Louis is completely different, as Eleanor turns him around so that they are facing each other, the normally mischievous grey blue eyes are not there, dark gray is the predomiant color almost no blue is visible. She can tell that he isn’t focusing on her at all, that he is trapped in his own head at the moment.  
  
“Louis…Louis…LOUIS”  
  
Louis jerks and starts gasping for air ‘El… I …EL….Please” When the shuttering and the shivering take over all of his body, Eleanor pulls him into her chest.  
  
As her boyfriend cries all the frustration, sadness, and darkness of the last three days, all Eleanor can do is hug Louis with all her strength and watch the last of the tea drip down the wall.


	3. 13 Packs

_11 Packs and 6 fags_  
  
Perri can’t wait until this is over, the stench of smoke is all over the flat when she opens the door, there is a constant haze just floating in the air making hard to think and even harder to breath at times.  
  
Perri opened a window yesterday but it didn’t really help, it seems like the smoke is a permanent fixture in the flat now; something on display for everyone to see, to be admired maybe, just like all the stacked takeaway boxes in the kitchen and the mountain of buts in one of the corner of the master bedroom.  
  
 _11 Packs and 7 fags_  
  
The blonde mix will admit that she is a clean freak and would normally have demanded that Zayn clean up his whole flat because who in their right mind would ever even try to life in this mess. But due to the current circumstances, Perri doesn’t really have the heart to say anything of the sort to Zayn.  
  
“El told me it would get bad, but this is a new level crazy” the blonde mummers and she steps over a pizza box and what looks to be a broken tea cup.  
  
Perri looks at the clock on the wall and notices that they only have a little over an hour before the car is here to pick them up. She turns the corner stepping into the hallway that leads to the master bedroom. As she treks down the hallway she can see and feel that that haze of smoke is growing thicker and denser as she gets closer to the bedroom door.  
  
 _11 Packs and 8 Fags_  
  
She opens the door, and there in all his glory is Zayn Malik, with a the same shirt and underwear from 3 days ago, hair half styled with product still holding some of the strands in place, and of course a fag in his mouth. Perri looks around and it’s a miracle that her boyfriend’s flat hasn’t caught fire yet.  
  
 _11 Packs and 9 Fags_  
  
With a huff Perri pulls her blond hair into a quick ponytail, and walks to the bed avoiding several unidentifiable items that are on the floor. “Zayn” blank eyes turn towards her “Zayn, we need to get you ready, the car is coming in” She looks at her watch “Shit the car is going to be here in 20 minutes”  
  
After some urging and coaxing Perri does finally get Zayn under the shower, only to be pulling into the shower with him. Perri, startled by this action from Zayn, shrieks and stumbles into the shower stall, only to be encased in Zayn’s strong arms.  
  
The couple stands under the water flow for what seems like forever, Perri not knowing what to do as taken to massage Zayn’s back in comfort.   
  
Each drop of water feeling like a tiny spike on his skin. Zayn is grateful for Perri, he can’t really express how happy he is to have her in his life; no really he can’t. For the past 3 days Zayn can’t find the words to speak. He holds onto Perri and pulls her closers.  
  
Perri squirms a bit because he has never been one to be in wet clothing, but as Zayn pulls her in closer to him, it seems like she is not getting away anytime soon. Zayn does start to run his fingers through her hair.  
  
It takes a while but soon they are both clean up, and waiting in silence in the living room for the car to arrive. Perri watches in slightly disgust and admiration as Zayn smokes the last 3 fags from his pack in quick succession without a slight pause.  
  
A honk from outside alters Perri that the car is here for them, she grabs Zayn’s hand and pulls him in the direct of the door. As she fumbles with the door lock, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Zayn pull a new pack of fags from his coat pocket, he opens it and lights up  
  
 _12 Packs and 1 Fag_


End file.
